The Golden Angel
by LeuieFaye
Summary: With the last ray light of Rukh from Alma Toran that has been roaming every dimensional worlds to find the right vessel to reside in, finally it has chosen a human to be the Light who will crown the fated King. (Fem!Ali)
1. Chapter 1

This is still related to the canon of Magi but very different since Alibaba will be the main character and she's a girl here…yeah he's too feminine I swear… and so I hope you'll like it. This is my first Magi fic so please bear with me.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** The Golden Angel

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure

 **Characters:** Mainly Alibaba Saluja, Ren Kouen, Sinbad – No OC

 **Summary:**

With the last ray light of Rukh from Alma Toran that has been roaming every dimensional worlds to find the right vessel to reside in, finally it has chosen a human to be the Light who will crown the fated King.

* * *

(***)

 **Chapter 1:** The Rumored Angel

There's been a rumor all over the world these recent months – that a voice of a woman was always heard from the sea borderline of Balbadd; they said that it was an Angel bestowed upon the lands of Balbadd to prosper and protect it; the merchants said that it was a Golden Angel – a goddess with wings much purer than white, golden hair that would cost a million diamonds and with a pair of golden amber eyes – as fiery as the sun but gentle as the twilight in the sky.

But none has known who truly she is – that is why most of the people don't believed the rumors but others would. And to prove it is to meet the Angel in person but no one has ever done so.

Ren Kouen is curious – yes and he's very interested in Balbadd ever since it's prosperous reign for the past eight years, that and the land of marine trades is always second to Reim when it comes to big dealings and trades with famous merchants all over the world. And the very picture of a great addition to the lands of Kou Empire but not the best to just invade without proper precautionary measures now that the rumor has level up that the marine land is said to be protected by this so called rumored Angel.

His fingering the tip corner of the scroll paper his holding when he heard a small knock from the sliding door of his office – from the small gap of the door a mop of disheveled red hair poked out.

"My Brother and King, you seemed troubled?" Ren Koumei let himself inside his older brother's room and walked towards the table while holding a delicate feathered fan over his lower face.

"Not really…but…I was thinking of going to Balbadd…" he said absentmindedly to his brother.

Koumei quirked an eyebrow "That rumored country in South-East?" Kouen nodded not looking up from the report scroll given to him, "Why? I'm not really against it since they are a perfect country to invade but as much as we wanted to have a connection with them other than product trading is nearly impossible. The citizens of that country are too tight-lipped when it comes to information and the fact that that country is getting stronger every year is making it harder."

"I know and we need to do something to eradicate their defense or the Sindria will do the first move since their countries have been in good terms for years." Kouen rubbed his aching eyes and kept the scroll aside. "And I also want to confirm if this Golden Angel they're talking about is true."

"The Guardian Protector of Balbadd; do you think she's a Magi?" Koumei asked. "If that is the case then surely they would have at least a couple of Dungeon Capturers but none has been said." Kouen prompted after, "That's the second guess we could make though."

Koumei nodded in understanding, "So, when is the departure?" Kouen stood from his seat. "We'll depart a couple of weeks after this night." He finalized.

* * *

(***)

Mariam looked again at Alibaba as the Balbaddian princess focused herself in her painting of that odd scenery that only she knows.

"Princess Ali…?" She called out. "You're spacing out again." The blonde princess jumped in surprise and turned to her back to see her lady-in-waiting. "Mariam! Thank goodness… I thought I was going to die in boredom!" Alibaba Saluja, third and only daughter and princess of Balbadd, heaved a sigh.

"Don't put your stress in your paintings too much; I know you're bored but quit harassing the canvass." Mariam chided playfully as she walked towards the blonde princess. "I am?" Alibaba looked back at her art work and noticed the abstract scenery she's been looking in her head a while ago. "Oh…"

"Yes… 'Oh'." Mariam echoed then she put both of her hands on Ali's shoulders. "I'll help you get dressed, My Princess…Your brothers, His Highnesses are expecting you in dinner." Alibaba practically glowed at the mention of her two older brothers. "That's great! I wonder what Brother King and Brother Deputy will tell me this evening." Alibaba excitedly asked to no one then proceeded to get change. "His Majesty has been out for a while so I bet he'll tell some interesting stories just for you." Mariam replied politely while combing the blonde hair of the princess.

It's been ten years when she, her big brother Kassim and Alibaba were fetched by the late King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, from the slums and it's been eight years when the whole Royal Palace have known Alibaba's true power – the power that had changed the fate of Balbadd and its people. Alibaba saved them as well as the other slums of Balbadd – brought back the economy and made it more than just a little country. But none of the people outside the Palace knows it, only them – the people interacting with the princess herself knows the truth.

She was declared by King Rashid as the Sacred Treasure of Balbadd – the Golden Angel; but for some reasons that information leaked and now it was being talked all over the world. Mariam frowned at that, whoever spilled that secret should be dead by now or worse since no one was supposed to know about the Golden Angel but as long as no one knows her true identity then all is well.

After tending to Alibaba's needs, the 17 year old lady-in-waiting escorted the Golden Princess to the dining hall where her two older brothers are. "Brother King! Brother Deputy! I am so glad that you're back!" Alibaba practically threw herself to her brothers who yelped in surprise. "Tell me everything about your voyage, please! Did you get me something or did something got you?" The golden princess bombarded the two older royal brothers with questions that they almost didn't catch.

"Calm down…calm down, Ali – we have all the time to talk while eating." Ahbmad Saluja, the current Balbadd King, put a hand over the babbling mouth of his sister to stop her. "Come on, be a lady and take your sit – this will be a long story." Alibaba grinned but took her sit in between her brothers, "Well?" She started while eating. Ahbamd sighed once again while Sahbmad just laughed at their little sister's antics. The Saluja siblings happily talked about anything while they ate dinner – with Alibaba making outrageous gestures here and there or more like pestering her brothers about telling more of their little voyage.

"Alibaba…" Ahbmad suddenly interrupted her sister's rambling. "Yes, Brother King?" Alibaba turned her golden amber eyes to him, mostly knowing why. "I know we've been relying to you these past years but for this month…" He didn't get to finish when Alibaba cut his sentence.

"That's alright!" She chirped. "It's the least I could do for my family and the people of Balbadd." The two older Saluja looked at her with solemn gazes – even though they want to let her out the Palace Walls of this country…they can't…no…they must not let her out at all cost…it was the last will of their dead father.

Alibaba turned to Mariam, "Mariam…can you get me my things?" She asked. "I'll gladly do so…" Mariam bowed and went to get the princess' needs. After placing a piece of Thousand paper on the table, Alibaba took the pen and dipped it on the ink bottle then lifted it up in wait. The whole room tensed up and a soft breeze circled the princess lifting her golden strands of hair then out of nowhere strange floating lights fluttered around her hand with pen while her eyes glowed like fire in the night. Like a possessed person, Alibaba started writing something on the paper with such speed faster than normal – after a couple of minutes her eyes turned back to normal and the lights are gone. "Here." She gave the paper to her oldest brother. "Don't forget the rules."

"I know." Ahbmad replied.

After dinner, Mariam led her back to her room. "Did you have a good night, Princess?" Mariam asked while combing Alibaba's long golden hair. "Yes…but it would be more ecstatic if I could be with them in their voyage." Alibaba's eyes soften in sorrow. How she missed to be outside again – to be free…yet she was forbidden to do so… "Mariam…Am I really going to live my life stuck in this isolated tower? In this boring room?" Alibaba asked solemnly.

Mariam on the other hand, stopped the maintenance with a scowl on her face then she smiled fondly, "I'm sure that one day…you will be free…that's what your brothers have been working for right? For you to go out there without worrying that someone would find and use you." She replied.

"I know but I would love the world the way it is…"Alibaba reasoned out. "I want to know how cruel, ridiculous and beautiful our world can be…how despicable humans could be…"Mariam quirked an eyebrow, "Despicable huh?" Sometimes humans can be more bizarre than magic, "Why?"

"So that I will learn…" Such simple words that held so much meaning, "I want to experience…just a little wound or two that way I'll understand." Alibaba looked out the big window where the night sky is gleaming with stars.

"Alibaba…" Mariam often wonder if she still remembers the slums. "Say Alibaba…Big brother is coming home early…shall we expect him?" Mariam changed the mood to happy. Alibaba's amber eyes lit up, "Kassim's going home!" She turned to the tanned girl, "We shall then!" Mariam nodded cheerfully then helped the princess to her bed.

"Goodnight…Mariam…"

"Goodnight to you, My Princess…"

* * *

(***)

"What does it says?"Sahbmad voices out his concern as he looked at his brother. "Is there any problem this month?" He gaze followed every move Ahbmad's doing and heard the older Saluja sigh.

"A probable visit is coming to us…but it doesn't say who; other than that Balbadd is fine." Ahbmad replied then rubbed his fore and thumb finger over his aching eyes. "The changing fate…" He suddenly murmured but Sahbmad is able catch it.

"You mean Alibaba?" Ahbmad nodded. "I always wonder what would happen to us if she was not here…or Father didn't get her from the slums…" He paused. "I always fear that…Balbadd will fall…" As per the rules Ahbmad threw the Thousand paper unto the fireplace. "She is truly an Angel sent to us from heaven…but we can't always rely on her…"

Sahbmad agreed, "Brother, this country needs more power – authority to protect her – a future that will never harm her." Though he lowered his head a little, "But how can we do that? If we compete with other bigger nations like Sindria and Kou…we have to strengthen our plateau and a sturdier land is necessary."

"Are you suggesting that we invade?"

"Alliance is the better word to it."

Ahbmad hummed to that, "Like Sindria?" He sneered. Even though he's amazed by the Sindrian King's ability to form a country and to build an alliance to seven countries he still doesn't like the flirty king – he's way too cunning this past three years and that's after their father, Rashid, died. And he wants him out of their life since he doesn't want his little sister falling in love with such a playboy king though he doubts that Alibaba would really fall in love with such a guy – that girl likes a bad boy type like that Kassim brat or him…nah…Alibaba talked to him about boys that she likes and she mentioned that she likes his personality…him? A short plump king without fighting abilities; Great, maybe his sister just wanted to lift his mood that day or she's just teasing him.

And she's too sweet and caring - that Sinbad doesn't deserve his little sister in any slightest, he'll just ruin her. Damn it he could almost feel the ghost of their late father and his last words – _"Take care of your sister – no one must know about her and protect her at any cost."_ And maybe he will add this – _"Or I'll personally haunt you in your sleep in beds and torture you slowly to death…"_ Yup…their father will surely do that, why though? He's obviously over-protective of Alibaba's well-being (and innocence) that is more important than her powers he may say – well, he and Sahbmad had their fair share of sister complex over Alibaba. Who wouldn't? If the word Golden Angel is said then it says everything about her unless she's being annoying and nosy but otherwise she's the epitome of angel-ness.

"But we can't keep her here forever…sooner or later she'll snap and will demand for freedom… if that happens, what will we do then?" Sahbmad asked.

"The only thing we can do is be ready when that time comes."

* * *

(***)

Did Ahbmad jinx their peace? Obviously not but after a three day voyage far from Balbadd back to their home Ahbmad was greeted by a scroll delivered by a messenger hawk…from Kou. Or may he did jinx after all because right now – early in the morning he's expecting to be in a good mood but now ruined by a message from a certain Crown Prince of Kou Empire.

Why?

"This must be a nightmare…" Ahbmad groaned as he fisted the crumpled letter from Kou. "Of all people that will visit Balbadd…why the Kou Empire?" Beside him, Sahbmad shivered as if he can imagine the Crown Prince of Kou is in front of them.

"What will we do now, Ahbmad?" Sahbmad said while hyperventilating. "They're not just here to visit…they need something from us!" He heard the king clicked his tongue. "Maybe we should contact the Sindrian King?" Instead of answering, Ahbmad bonked his brother over the head – bristling visibly.

"Seek help from that sly king?! We are just fine without his help and if you looked closely he's the one who owes us more than we should to him!"

"But we do know that Sindria is much powerful when it comes to military force and add to that he's the conqueror of seven dungeons and he's alliance with several countries. They could go on par with Kou unlike us who happens to be just a trading country. If a war befalls to us we'll be defeated seconds after…" He reasoned out.

"And what – let that Sinbad do whatever he wants whenever he's here? He is maybe the King of Seven Seas Alliances but Balbadd is not one of his lands! And he's maybe friends with Father but that's that – I'm not going to be in friendly terms with him!" Sahbmad was about to retort but Ahbmad beat him to it, "And what if he insisted to know about the Golden Angel in exchange of his help? It's bad enough that we have the attention of the whole world because of that stupid rumor and now we have countries like Kou and Sindria hanging in our necks just to strangle us to surrender to them!" Because of that comment, Sahbmad immediately recoiled – his face contorted in a horrified expression. "If we do something like that, what do you think will happen to Ali? She'll be a slave to them!"

An image of a crying and **overly used** Alibaba crossed their minds, "You're right, Ahbmad…I was stupid – I'm sorry." He bowed in apology that Ahbmad just shrugged off.

"If Kou wants this land…we will protect it at all cost…or more like Alibaba will…" Ahbmad tiredly sighed when he remembered that Alibaba's the one protecting them from invaders. "We need to inform her about this visit and the last thing we need is a war coming to us…" He shook his head diminishing the negative thoughts invading his mind and went out his office with Sahbmad tailing after him.

As they descend the grand halls to the isolated tower, Sahbmad looked over his brother with worry written on his face, "What are you planning, Ahbmad?" He asked but the Balbadd King remained unresponsive to him. After a few strides they stopped in front of a big two door entrance; Ahbmad knocked a couple of times, "Ali…it's us your brothers…" He called out. A shuffle was heard inside the room then one of the door swung open with a grinning Alibaba beaming at them like a sun.

"Brother King! Brother Deputy!" She exclaimed in excitement and immediately pulled her brother inside, gesturing them to her humble living room slashed bedroom. "Have a sit please." She pointed the living room part of the room where a round table and four chairs are.

"It's been three days since we checked on you, Alibaba…how are you by the way?" Both older Saluja's took their sit. "These business trips always eat our time…"

"It's okay as usual – I pestered the cooks to teach me how to cook meals after that I went to the study room to read books and then I resume painting," She said letting her gaze fall onto many canvasses leaning on the side of the big bedroom.

Sahbmad is really amazed by his sister's talents especially when it comes to singing and painting – she's also smart, kind though a little mischievous if it kicks in making her annoying, a real hard-headed girl and of course – for them, she's the most beautiful. Unlike him and Ahbmad – Alibaba inherited the very image of the Saluja bloodline; her golden blonde hair and golden amber eyes matches her title as the Golden Angel but unlike the stern face of late King Rashid, Alibaba got the soft and kind features of her late mother, Anise, who was a former maid in the Royal Palace and a harlot back when Balbadd was still trying to solve their economic crisis. He and Ahbmad were furious when they found out that they have a bastard sister outside the palace thinking that she's a threat to them but Alibaba was never like that to them.

"That's good to hear then…and I know you're curious as to why we're here right now." Alibaba nodded. "Actually, we received a letter this morning…"

"A letter? From who?" Alibaba asked.

"From…it's from Kou…" Both brothers leveled the reaction their little sister is making but none so far so Ahbmad continued, "And they're visiting Balbadd this upcoming Tuesday and they'll be staying here for…five days…"

Silence

"WHAT?!" Alibaba spluttered. "Five days…" Her shoulders sagged. "I'm going to stay here for five goddamn days?!" She let out a sob while burying her face on her palms. Sahbmad can't help but pity his little sister – it's a rule to never introduce her to public especially to strangers from different countries after all she's the Sacred Treasure of Balbadd. The day they have known her kindness, innocence and powers made them, her older brothers, her personal retainers and the servants here inside the Royal Palace really protective of her – because she is their glowing sun, their delicate flower, their treasure – and their precious little sister.

With the help of her powers and persuasion, Balbadd was reborn a new when the slums vanished and replace by lively and happy former slum citizens – no diseases lingering around, no hatred among the people, no crimes inflicted with each other and no poverty all over the country.

All is well.

Just like what Alibaba said, just like what she did for the past eight years and for someone like Kou to threaten them like this…if they know about her – everything they have done for to protect her will go waste.

"Who will be the one visiting us then?" Alibaba asked while composing herself again. "The visitors are the Crown Prince of Kou, Ren Kouen and his brother, Ren Koumei." Sahbmad replied.

"And it's necessary to protect the country if by chance they're here for invasion." Ahbmad said looking at her with a serious expression. "We need your Song, Ali. We need the Will of the Rukh."

Alibaba looked at them once more then closed her eyes, sighing…

"I will."

* * *

(***)

That's chapter 1 for you! Yeah! Finally I've decided to make this…I've done so many drafts with Alibaba as a girl and especially the main character…and to answer any questions – no, she's not a magi…that will be boring. But it will be explained later on the story so…yeah…please leave a review! Thank you very much!

I have favor guys for the pairings…which one do you like for Alibaba…Kouen or Sinbad? I'm still deciding who to pair so I depend in your answers.

And it's very hard to decide mind you…!


	2. Chapter 2

This will be the second chapter of my Magi Fic~! Enjoy you fellas! I really appreciate your comments my good readers! So some of you really like Sinbad…well he's really a good character in Magi and maybe you could suggest other character for her. Just try it!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** The Golden Angel

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure

 **Characters:** Mainly Alibaba Saluja

 **Summary:**

With the last ray light of Rukh from Alma Toran that has been roaming every dimensional worlds to find the right vessel to reside in, finally it has chosen a human to be the Light who will crown the fated King.

* * *

(***)

 **Chapter 2:** The Emerald City of Sram

At the young age of 14, Kassim pledged himself as a soldier under the Royal Military Squad of Balbadd. It was tough but he endured everything else in order to protect his family and his country – and also to fulfill the promise he told when Anise, Alibaba's mother, died. Just like Alibaba, her mother Anise is a very caring and sweet woman that every child would want as a mother but humans tended to succumb to an inevitable thing that everyone else feared…

– Yes –

Death is an inevitable fate to all living things in this world and Anise is no exception to this. Kassim swore that day that he will protect Alibaba – just like how she protected him and saved him from falling to depravity.

And when he's 18 years old, the King appointed him as a General Knight and protector of Alibaba along with his sister, Mariam. But right now he must prove that he can do what he has sworn back then…

"Kassim, I know that you are aware about the abrupt visit of the Kou Princes here in Balbadd…" King Ahbmad Saluja looked down from his throne and gave the knight a knowing glare. "I expect you and the other knights here to live up what you have trained for these past years." The other knights behind him and Barkak – the Commander Knight – gulped but the fury and determination is visible in their eyes as they looked back at their King. "This is maybe a friendly visit but we can't let our guard down – ever since the rumor about my sister leaked all over the world we can't let someone to know about her – no one must know or else…it'll be the end of us." The plump king narrowed his eyes and sat up from his throne.

"Protect your country! Protect the Sacred Treasure of Balbadd with all your lives!" He commanded with a raised hand. All of the knights before the king knelt down raising their hands – with their left hands clenched like a fist and their right hands resting down on it opened sideways. As they salute, all of them shouted – "Yes, Your Majesty!"

* * *

(***)

"The King is paranoid…" Kassim grumbled as he helped his little sister arranging the plates in the kitchen. "Even with their power, the Kou Empire can't possibly invade this land easily," Before the 21 year old knight could whine more he received an audible bonk over the head from his cute little sister. "What?!"

"Big Brother, you're stupid!" Mariam chided.

"Me? How come!" Kassim can't believe it! His own sister called him stupid! "The King is jittering like a dancing pig –" But before he could finish an audible bonk was heard. "Hey! What's that for?!"

"Of course, the King is paranoid! If his sister is in danger then surely one would be afraid of what will happen right? Even you are worried – heck – everyone in the palace is worried for Alibaba!" Mariam huffed and let out an annoyed grunt. "It's not like we know what the business of those Princes in this country is – and the only thing we could do is to wait and be ready." She said while getting some sweets and drinks for the princess.

"I know right!" Kassim sighed in annoyance. "And I will never let any of them near Alibaba – over my dead body!" *Bonk* "Hey!"

"Stupid Brother! Don't you go killing yourself like a stupid monkey or I'll hate you forever!" Mariam shouted and left his big brother gaping after her. "I'M NOT STUPID AND I'M NOT A MONKEY!" She heard him shout.

When Kassim found himself in front of the door to Alibaba's room he can already hear the bell like laughter of the Golden Angel. He knocked a few times and opened it but he stopped dead when he sees what's going on –

What the hell?

"What the hell are you two doing?" The two girls looked at him with hideous faces smudged with make ups and whatnot. "Ah!" Alibaba and Mariam laughed loudly as they looked at his horrified face.

"That was fun!" Alibaba laughed while wiping off the excess make up on her face. "Oh! And welcome back Kassim!" She grinned at him.

"That was priceless Brother – you looked like you pissed your pants!" Mariam teased and laughed. "Shut up!" Kassim shouted annoyingly. "That was hideous. Who come up with that anyway?" He deadpanned when both girls pointed each other. "You idiots"

"By the way 'Baba (Kassim's nickname for Alibaba)…what will you do for five days here in this tower?" Instead of answering, Alibaba groaned and flopped down on her bed. "Got you in a bad mood, huh…"

She sat up with a frown on her face, "Of course I am! It's not like my brothers would let me out here in those days!" She flopped down again. "So boring…too boring…" She chanted like a mantra.

The dreadlocks siblings on the other hand looked at each other sharing a sad smile – she's right, she has the right to complain ever since but what can she do if her brother of a king ordered not to let her out of the palace and now that some royal outsiders is on their way here everyone is on a panic mode, going on 'do-not this' and 'do-not that' on her and everywhere inside the palace.

"Life's tough and unfair… but it's for your own good too." Kassim said quirking an eyebrow like he himself doesn't believe his own last words. "The thing is…you're not a child anymore; you're capable of protecting yourself out there but ever since we found out about your ability – they became obsessed to lock you up here like some porcelain doll with all the fush of jewels and gold bands all over you."

Alibaba and Mariam looked at him in interest, "And the annoying part of all about this you're not voicing it out to them." Alibaba frowned at that, "A little rebellion will help you, I swear –" But then again he received another whack on the head. "Mariam!"

"You ass of a brother – why would you suggest something like that to Alibaba, of course she wanted to be out there and of course she's capable of protecting of herself! The thing is she can't just do that – if people would start seeing her like some kind of expensive doll than of a human! For Solomon's sake, she's not a thing to use for everyone's benefits!" Kassim clamped his lips close at that.

"So you're saying that she's more safe here than out there? Have you even thought that she's not even safer here because maybe one moment later the Empire of Kou would subjugate this country like a piece of cake." Kassim reasoned out. "Beside she is her own person; she has all the rights to decide what will happen to her life right?" Kassim looked smug and impassive for a moment but Mariam just glared back at him.

Then someone in between them cleared her throat, "Ah…guys…you do know that I'm just right here. I'm not deaf…I can hear you just fine." But the siblings remained in their silent war with each other making the golden princess to sigh in defeat. "I have good friends…" She chuckled when they turned to her with identical confused faces. "Thank you… I feel better now." Kassim and Mariam blushed at that, "I'll be fine…and you're right Kassim…it's time to voice out my freedom to them."

"Alibaba…" Mariam's worried but she knew that her princess needs to do it. "We'll be right behind you by that time then," Kassim patted her head like he usually do with Mariam. "We're family right?" Mariam looked at her big brother fondly; even if he's an asshole her brother has a soft cuddly big heart…if only these two would fall for each other.

 _But Big Brother and Alibaba is not like that…they're best of friends and has good chemistry with each other but we all know that they're not just meant to be in the end._

Life sucks as it is.

* * *

(***)

Kouen took a mouthful of ocean air and heaved it out audibly; it's really refreshing to breathe the Mother Nature's air than the polluted air back in wars he's been part with. "Relaxing, isn't it?" He heard Koumei behind him – who also has a content smile on his freckled face.

"Yeah…it's been so long since I got to relax like this…" A soft breeze passed by, fluttering their long red hairs along with it. "Maybe this visit is not so bad to do." Being a Governor General is a tough position to keep so it's heaven's grace to have at least a few days to rest from all the chaos they're doing for the past months and he's really looking forward to see the Marine Trade Country and their precious Golden Angel that he will prove to existence if he got the chance. "By the way, you have something to say?"

Koumei chuckled, "As sharp as ever huh?" Putting a serious face he immediately reported, "We got information that the Magnostadt has been wary about the rumor as well. They've been entering multiple trading deals with Balbadd these past few weeks and not only them – there's also the Reim and Sindria but then again as much as we have experienced they haven't got anything useful to know the secret about the Golden Angel."

"How sweet…the eyes of the world centering their attention for this mysterious angel." Kouen scoffed. "But unless we got 'her' in our hands first – right there and then we'll have something good." He smirked evilly.

"A Devil and an Angel…how clichéd…" Koumei just said impassively.

* * *

(***)

Alibaba twitched upward like something startled her, she looked around frowning. She could hear a greed voice from afar. "I wonder…" She murmured.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Mariam asked. "You seemed tense." She looked at her princess stopping her paper folding for a moment. As per the King's orders they're now inside the Sun Tower (Isolated tower) because this is the day the Kou Princes will arrive here in Balbadd and everyone is busy tidying things up and all them are on full alert.

"Nothing…maybe I'm just worried…I really hope that it's just a mere visit from those Princes…" Alibaba replied with a sigh then she continued folding a paper crane in hand. "Hey, Mariam…"

"Yes Princess?"

"Do you know the first magic humans used up until now?" Her golden eyes shimmered in delight. "First Magic?" Mariam looked confuse and can't find any answer to that but Alibaba just widen her smile making her more intrigued about it.

"What do you –" She didn't get to finish when a small knock stopped her – behind the door the voice of the head maid, Maudie, was heard. "Mariam?" The old maid knocked again. Mariam immediately opened the door seeing the kind plump maid, twitching nervously.

"Good day, Lady Maudie…" Alibaba greeted the old maid with a reassuring smile. "Good day to you too, Princess Alibaba…" Maudie bowed then turned to Mariam. "I hate to say this and I know you're supposed to guard the princess but we are really in need of hand right now Mariam…if you don't mind, Princess." Maudie asked nervously.

"But…"

"I really don't mind, Lady Maudie!" Alibaba chirped.

"Princess?!" Mariam looked horrified but she immediately clamped her lips close when she got a reprimanding glare. "Alright but promise me you'll stay put."

"And where do you think should I go this particular day huh Mariam?" She half raised her hands indicating the whole room, "I only have the four corners of my precious tower room." Mariam rolled her eyes, "I know dumbass…just…oh whatever…we'll inform the guards to check on you from time to time. We can't make them guard the tower like dogs or the Kou Princes will know that there's something wrong about this tower." She was about to leave with Maudie but turned to the princess again with a stern face. "Stay. Put. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother!" Alibaba said with a grin. After securing that the two maids are gone, Alibaba hastily locked the door – twice – from up to down – and gave a wide Cheshire grin.

"SUCCESS!"

She then looked around the room, "Come on out now!" Like a chanted spell – the fluttering lights appeared out of thin air – buzzing around her in delight. "I know this is cheating but could you help me out?" She asked the lights and as if response – the lights scattered around back and forth. Alibaba nodded repeatedly and said something in a hushed voice after a while the lights shaped themselves into something solid –

"Perfect!"

And voila – a perfect replica of herself!

"That will do it!" The Alibaba replica nodded and Alibaba on the other hand took a dark purple cloak out of her wardrobe and covered herself with it. Pushing back her bangs and hair – she made sure that no one would recognize her since her hair so much stands out even in the open sunlight. When she's done she flipped up the carpet at the center of the room and pushed a certain button – a hidden door burst open and she went down in it not before saying to her replica to close the hidden door after she left.

* * *

(***)

Koumei could only utter one word – "Wow…" There he said it – because that one word says everything about this beautiful country. "This is maybe one of the most beautiful places I've ever visit since…" Koumei looked around the port bustling lively – different bright colors can be seen everywhere. It was only halfway in the middle of the day but the town is just refreshing to see and what more if they roam the whole city? That would be so awesome but not so awesome unlike his books and scrolls.

"We are glad that you like the scenery of the Emerald City of Sram." A pretty woman in white dress with black curly dreadlocks welcomed them. "We welcome you – Prince Kouen and Prince Koumei to our humble country. I am Zaynab – your guide and escort all the way to the Royal Palace." She then put her sideway right palm over her left fisted hand – bowing slightly to them. "We are pleased to meet you, Your Highnesses."

The Kou Princes nodded and bowed their own to her as a habit custom, "The name suits it." Kouen commented, making Zaynab smiled - her lip piercing glinting against the sunlight. From the port to the carriage, Zaynab courteously told them everything they asked of her but she remained evasive in some cases especially if the topic goes to the Golden Angel. Both Princes observed the city from their carriage's window – the townspeople would give them courtesy bows and welcoming smiles – no slaves – no poverty – no signs of imperfection and it's kind of disturbing.

 _How odd. It's really beautiful real and everything's almost perfect…too suspicious…_

From the small window Kouen's looking out, he suddenly noticed a dark cloaked figure in an alley and as if the figure noticed his stare – the figure turned to him – smoldering red eyes met angelic golden eyes…

 _Gold…? Angelic gold…?_

He suddenly shot up from his seat startling his brother and their guide but he ignore their questions and ordered the driver to stop. He scanned the alley again but the dark figure is gone – disappointed – he ordered again for them continue to drive to palace and flopped down on his seat with an annoyed grunt, visibly ignoring his brother's stare.

 _Could it be?_

* * *

(***)

Where nearing the awaited meeting….AAAHHHH! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Onward to Chapter Three (3)!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** The Golden Angel

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure

 **Characters:** Mainly Alibaba Saluja

 **Summary:**

With the last ray light of Rukh from Alma Toran that has been roaming every dimensional worlds to find the right vessel to reside in, finally it has chosen a human to be the Light who will crown the fated King.

(***)

 **Chapter 3:** The Proposal of Kou Empire

When the carriage finally got in the Royal Palace of Balbadd, Ren Kouen can't still forget the stranger with angelic golden eyes. If his deductions are right – then he can prove that the Golden Angel is real and not just some Legend to rumor about.

"Brother King…" Koumei's voice almost startled him. "You spaced out…" He turned to his brother and sighed. "What's the matter?"

"No…nothing at all…I'll tell you later." Koumei didn't press anymore and both brothers got off the carriage with Zaynab in front of them.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace…Our humblest visitors!" Zaynab opened her arms and escorted them inside the Throne Room where Ahbmad Saluja, the Balbadd King and his brother, Sahbmad Saluja, the Deputy King are waiting for them along with the royal army.

"It is a pleasure to meet you – Crown Prince of Kou Empire…Prince Ren Kouen and you too Prince Ren Koumei…!" Ahbmad greeted them with a small bow.

In return Kouen and Koumei bowed also with a hand courtesy, "It is an honor to finally meet you King Ahbmad of Balbadd and his brother, Deputy King Sahbmad." Kouen greeted. As the King's order, the Royal Army was dismissed and the Kou Brothers were immediately tended to a special meeting room with the Saluja Brothers.

"I hope you'll like the treats we've prepared and the accommodation for your five-days stays here…" Ahbmad smiled as both parties their seat facing each other.

"Thank you for your consideration, King Ahbmad but we can't really be sure if we are really to stay here for five days." The Balbadd King looked at them with confused widened eyes as if silently asking why. "We will get to business related to that…" He almost smirked when the King suddenly had gone stiff for a second then went back to his original façade.

 _He knows what we came here for…_

Even Koumei, who briefly snapped his eyes to Kouen then back to the Saluja Brothers, noticed that changed of mood of the King. "If that is the case…then should we discuss it now?" Ahbmad leaned his short plump body on the flamboyant couch, letting his brother served the refreshments for their visitors.

"We'll get straight to the point, King Ahbmad…" This time, Koumei spoke lowering his feathered fan from his face. "We, the Kou Empire, want you to surrender your country to us." Even with that declaration – King Ahbmad Saluja never faltered from his relaxed position while his Deputy King Brother – hid his expression, blankly staring back at them.

As the silence stretched, the Ren Brothers waited patiently for one of them to reply –

"Is that only the thing you want from us…?"

 _Here it is…!_

Kouen readied his soft featured smile, "In that case, would you kindly tell us about the Golden Angel then…?" Unlike before, the Saluja Brothers didn't even twitch when they heard the almost taboo name.

(***)

"ACHOO…!"

Alibaba sniffed and rubbed her nose in an unladylike manner, "Might be Brothers…" She said to herself and continued on her exploration around the bustling marketplace of Sram – the Emerald City of Balbadd. It was always the busiest part of the kingdom since – Sram is after all the main trading part and port of the country – the very proud face of Balbadd.

"What a beautiful kingdom…!" One merchant exclaimed in awe when their shipments were being carried down. Indeed – it 'is' a beautiful country and she would boast of it to others if not of her supposed 'non-existence' everyone called the 'Golden Angel'. "Could it be the rumored about the Golden Angel is true?" The same merchant asked one of the citizens yet everyone just laughed good-naturedly at him.

"One may say she is true…others may say she is not…" the unclear answer the man said just made the merchant more curious about Balbadd. "But the only truth we believed is that Balbadd is truly blessed with such rulers who helped us from famish and poverty." The man fixed his turban and gently bowed his head to the merchant – his delightful smile never leaving his face. Although the citizens of Balbadd explained the impossibility or possibility of 'her' existence – the merchant himself can't help but think that everyone is too relaxed about it especially that a powerful country is currently in meeting with their King.

Ignoring the merchants in the port, Alibaba continued her journey around the city as much as she can – it was the only thing that is making her comfortable in the situation they're in right now and she wanted to be out of range from the Kou princes, fearing that the Rukhs will say something to her about them. The little flying bulbs have been buzzing around her like moths to a fire and it's annoying her as to why but they kept saying to 'listen'.

After several minutes of walking, Alibaba finally found what she's looking for. Carefully situating her-self down the little garden of oasis – Alibaba started singing softly about a tune of nature, making the golden flickering lights to fly around her before going all over the country making everything else more lively and happy.

(***)

Kassim can't help but be wary after the meeting between the Princes and the Kings since King Ahbmad had this stiff jawed face and he's flushing a bit like something unpleasant was said in the meeting. Turning to his friend, Zaynab he gestured his face to the Kou princes for her to escort back their ship.

"Be alert…" He whispered that Zaynab replied with a sign language.

When the Kou princes and their entourage are finally out of the palace, King Ahbmad excused himself out of the throne room and was escorted by his assistants leaving his brother, Sahbmad standing like a stick in a mud in the middle of the room – looking so defeated and deflated. Curiosity eating his system, Kassim neared the Deputy King and waited for him acknowledged his presence.

"Kassim…" Finally, Sahbmad called him with a deflated tone.

"Yes…Your Majesty…?"

"If…" Kassim narrowed his eyes in dread when he heard that damnable word but he didn't say anything and just let the Deputy King to finish his words. "If in case this country was subjugated by the Kou Empire and we just let them…" Kassim bit the inside of his mouth and waited as the older Saluja let out a strangled sob.

"…what will you do then…?" He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. "Will…will you start a civil war against us…?"

"What happened, Your Majesty…?" He tried to say it softly but the stiffness of each word seemed to puncture them both. "Did you…" Kassim can't bring himself to say it and the heavy lump in his throat is making everything worse. "Did you tell them about the princess…?"

"NO!" All of the occupants of the throne room looked at the frightened Deputy King and even Sahbmad himself looked so startled about his outburst. "We would never…" He whispered. "We would never tell them about Alibaba… **over our dead body** …" Kassim sighed in relief but it didn't change the fact that the Kou Empire has now the grasp around the Kingdom of Balbadd in their hands.

"Although they did want to know the truth about the 'Golden Angel' but as long as there is no proof…Alibaba's existence is safe. The only downside is…as much as we want them out of our country… surrendering to them will be the only way to protect Alibaba. Brother is not considering seeking help from Sindria and we don't have any Dungeon Conquerors to protect this Kingdom from a frightening Dungeon Conqueror like Prince Kouen."

"They want us to surrender…?" Kassim gritted his teeth. It was indeed the only right decision if they want to protect Alibaba from the Kou Empire and also to protect the countrymen from any war that might befall to them in case Balbadd struggled against their claims. Without any alliance to help them this time – Balbadd have nowhere and anything to use against their enemy.

Sahbmad nodded grimly, "And in order for us to have the loyalty and trust of Kou Empire – Ahbmad is to marry one of the eight imperial princesses of their country, that way Balbadd will be a part of their colony." The tightening of Kassim's fists made the Deputy King to look at the dark skinned lad in worry. Kassim loves this Kingdom because his family and friends are living in here in content happiness – now for his beloved country to be subjugated is the least that he wanted to happen but even though he wanted to fight back…

What can he do…? He doesn't have any power to protect the Kingdom or his childhood best friend against an Empire who has several Dungeon Conquerors and addition to that - one of them is a conqueror of three Dungeons.

And if he does fight back – the country would be in complete chaos and it will only sacrifice lives to his nonsensical reasons - no one will benefit out of it. And if the King struggled in their conditions in order to fight back against their armada…

"Alibaba will have to protect us then if nothing else…?" Kassim muttered out darkly. If that happens…everyone will know about her… "Damn it…" It's a dilemma that even him, a mere soldier isn't capable of solving it without proper way defending their Kingdom and at the same time – protecting Alibaba and the citizens of Balbadd against a power that could pulverize them in seconds.

"Damn it…" He could curse them all he wants but he can't hide the fact that he's powerless right now.

(***)

"Kassim…are you okay…?" Hassan asked his friend as he, Tariq and Sa'Id approached Kassim after the not so good talk with the Deputy King. "Did the Kou Princes know about the Princess?" His two companions wrinkled their faces in worry remembering the kind princess in the isolated tower.

Kassim slowly shook his head, "No…but they want the King to surrender our country to them…" Hassan eyes widen while Tariq and Sa'Id looked at each other in shock. "If that happens…the only countermeasure we could do is let the princess escape from here in order to protect her secret." Kassim huffed exasperatedly and turned on his heels leaving his friends collecting their thoughts. The three followed after him to the Sun Tower but as soon as they got near the double doors to the tower they saw Mariam frowning in front of it.

"Mariam…?" Kassim called out his little sister. He jumped back a little with his other three companions when Mariam deathly glare assaulted them at first glance. "W-what happened…?" He stammered in question.

"I can't open Alibaba's room!" She screeched angrily at him then glared at the doors. "I thought I could leave her alone for a mean time but **no** –! I knew she's up to something and I know she would use 'that' if it means leaving the palace!"

"You mean -!" Kassim gasped and run past his sister and knocked at the doors harshly. "Alibaba! Alibaba!" He called out. A couple of clicks were at the other side of the room then pseudo-Alibaba poked out its head to greet him with its perfect smiling face.

"That idiot…!" He spat out as he noticed the familiar lights surrounding the clone and immediately ushered Hassan and the other two to find the princess immediately. "Mariam…if the Kings wanted the presence of the princess – distract them as much as possible. If we found Alibaba I'll inform you at once, is that clear…?" Mariam nodded.

"And don't forget to smack her for worrying and disobeying me okay!" Mariam hissed. "She's so stubborn…!"

"Yeah right…" He muttered out. "You can do that instead of me." He bid his goodbye and silently went the palace to find the stubborn golden princess.

(***)

After resting in the little garden of oasis, Alibaba decided to roam around the port for the last time before going back the palace and was astonished when she saw the big oriental galleon ship that is obviously owned by the Kou Empire.

"Is that a battleship…?" She absently asked to no one as her head looked up to the floating device on the fjord. Neighs of horses startled her out of her musing when the familiar palace carriage stopped in front of the oriental ship – Alibaba on the other hand, immediately hide behind a cargo box to conceal herself when she recognized Zaynab.

"We'll be here tomorrow morning if you want to talk with the King again." Zaynab bowed courteously at the two princes. "It is a pleasure to have you in the palace. Good day." The forced smile Zaynab has made the Kou princes to smirk in mock at her and dismissed her at once.

"Oh _Father_ …this is not good…" Alibaba murmured out as the carriage drive away from the port leaving the Kou princes in their own devices. "I need to go back." She nodded to herself and sneakily went out her hiding place praying that the Kou Princes won't notice her but maybe she didn't pray enough…

"You." A commanding deep voice startled her out of her attempt and slowly gripped her cloak to cover her face halfway before slowly turning around to face those fiery red eyes. Alibaba took a step backwards when the older prince approached her hastily then with widen eyes she turned on her heels and run away from him leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

…

"Brother…?" Koumei approached his older brother when the strange cloaked person ran away from Kouen. "What's the matter…?" Kouen huffed in reply and both of them went inside their ship to rest for the day.

" _She's_ real…" Kouen started when they got inside their resting cabin.

"Real…? Who…?" Koumei asked in wonder as he handed a cup of tea to his brother. "The Golden Angel…?" Kouen nodded. "How so…?" He sat down the chair across his brother and sipped his own tea, darting glances to Kouen in question.

"That Balbadd King is a fool if he could hide it any longer as it is…even if they try to – 'her' existence is way too obvious to simply ignore. He knows that so the only thing he could do is surrender and let the Golden Angel escape before we could seize her. Cunning but pretty obvious…" Kouen smirked then he remembered the stranger in the port. "Did you see her eyes…?"

"Her…?" Koumei asked.

"The one with violet cloak in the port…"

Koumei shook his head and tried to remember the image of the stranger, "I think she has bright eyes…almost…gold…" Koumei's eyes widen when he remembered the stranger's eyes. "But Brother…there's still impossibility in your assumption. Maybe she has golden eyes but we don't have any proof if that stranger is the one we're looking for."

"You're right…" But Kouen's gut feeling is telling him that somehow his assumption is right.

(***)

Alibaba runs in a familiar alley that leads her to a secret passage inside the palace when she suddenly collided hard in a broad chest and was grabbed by her waist – dragging her away from public.

"Let me go…!" She struggled out of the strong arms carrying her easily. "Hel -!" She tried to shout but a hand clamped over her lips stopping her in mid-shout. She scratched and punched and fought hoping to loosen her capturer's grip on her.

"-cess…! Princess…!" Alibaba stopped punching the kidnapper and looked over her shoulders only to see Hassan grinning at her in apology. Almost tearing up in fright, Alibaba punched him one last time – hard enough for him to wince.

"For Heaven's sake – Hassan…!" She half-shouted at him. "I thought one of the Kou guards tried to pursue me…!" This time tears fall out from her golden eyes in relief. "I thought they knew who I am…" She whimpered.

"You met the Kou princes…?!" Hassan hissed and looked around to see if someone is listening. "Okay…I'll pretend that I didn't hear that but seriously…Princess – Kassim and Mariam are so worried about you." Alibaba looked at him with teary eyes. "Come on…you need to go home." The golden princess nodded meekly but before they could go – Kassim appeared in front of them huffing from running around the city to find her.

"Kassim…" Alibaba hid behind Hassan bulk body, hoping to escape Kassim's wrath – but before she could even shield herself Kassim suddenly grabbed her wrist and slammed a fist on her head.

"You idiot…!" He hissed but the fear and relief in his eyes is still lingering in them. "I'm so worried about you…! Where have you been…! Don't you know that if your brothers so much to hear you're out here – they would have heart attacks by now…!" Kassim can't help but shout at her then he hugged her so tight relieving the excess worry and fear in his body.

"What happened to you…?" Kassim asked when he felt her trembling against his body but instead of answering him Alibaba cried loudly while saying 'Hassan's a meanie...!' in between her cries. "What happened…?" Kassim turned to Hassan who is sweating in Kassim's sharp yellow eyes boring holes in him.

"It was not intentional actually…" He started but Alibaba's wail stopped him.

"'Not intentional'…? You practically scare the hell out of me when you suddenly grabbed me!" She hiccupped as tears kept flowing down her beautiful face. "I was so scared…I was about to go home and you just appeared out of nowhere, you giant Cyclops!" Kassim sighed exasperatedly and wiped her tears while patting her back to comfort her.

"Hassan…" Kassim softly called his friend. They heard Tariq and Sa'Id running to them and looked at them in question when they saw the princess crying her heart out in Kassim's arms.

"What happened…?" Tariq asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess…" Hassan softly apologized to her as she by now got in control of herself but she's still hiccupping. "I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." She looked at him with puffy red eyes and nodded at him – accepting his apology.

After fixing herself, the Princess and her guard friends went back in the palace using the secret passage and sneakily got inside the Sun Tower – where a certain Lady-in-waiting is – well – waiting for their arrival.

"Ehem…!" Mariam cleared her throat when a familiar mop of gold emerged out the secret door of the isolated tower followed by the four guards behind her. Alibaba stiffened in realization when a dark skinned lass sitting in a chair looked at her with not-so amused eyes but smiling face.

"So… _Princess_ …where have you been…?" Mariam's dark aura of doom sent a shiver down their spine. Zaynab, who's waiting with Mariam, sweat dropped and pitied the princess – somehow praying that Mariam will give mercy to Alibaba.

"All of you except for you…" Her cold yellow eyes looked pointedly at Alibaba. " _ **Get out.**_ " The aforementioned people scrambled in their feet and out the room leaving the two without complain – all of them fearing for their lives if they so much open their mouths in protest.

" _You're on your own now, Alibaba…"_ All of them thought and went back to their stations.

" _The jerks…!"_ Alibaba mentally cursed then shivered when she felt her company looking at her with her sweet and scary smiling face. "Mariam…I can explain…"

All of the occupants of the palace looked around when they heard a rather unpleasant scream coming from the Sun Tower.

"What happened…?" Ahbmad asked Zaynab who just sweat dropped in return. "Okay…I really don't want to know…" He sighed and just assumed that Alibaba once again pulled a prank on her Lady-in-waiting and was receiving the revenge for it.

 _Can't she do anything else than pranking…?_

Oh my dear King…if you only know the real reason – you would definitely do the punishment yourself.

(***)

Sorry for the wait guys…I thought I could make Kouen and Alibaba meet in this chapter but I thought of a better idea. As for an apology for the super late update – kindly read the 'Pens and Papers' – it's a gender-bend modern AU starring _Fem_!AlixMei. It was originally a one-shot but I decided to make it a chaptered story **but** worry not it's complete so I hope you enjoy yourselves. See yah next time…!

~Heleneko


End file.
